


The Fact of His Pulse

by DoreyG



Category: Ant-Man (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Developing Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Relationship Negotiation, Scott has a plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All I'm saying, mr Lang, is that you should perhaps think of remembering your pajamas-"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fact of His Pulse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> The second half of Scathach's birthday fic(s)! Hope you like it again! :D

"Ah," Scott purrs after he rolls off, stretching in a way that somehow still manages to look completely indecent despite what they've just been doing, "that was _good_. Say, I hate to ask but-"

"Again?" He asks tartly, somewhat glad for the excuse to drag his eyes away from Scott's body - his abs, the sweat still slicking his muscles, "honestly, after the first five times-"

"You've been keeping count?" Scott asks, amused. And props himself up on his elbows - reaching to gently graze the side of his face, "I'm flattered, really. But all I need is a pair of clean pants, maybe a T-shirt..."

"Hm," he says, and yanks his face away. Moves to the edge of the bed jerkily, awkwardly trying not to meet Scott's eyes, "all I'm saying, mr Lang, is that you should perhaps think of remembering your pajamas-"

"If we're doing this often," Scott chuckles, and deliberately stretches again in the corner of his vision, "you mean?"

"I-" he says stubbornly, and then realizes that that can never possibly end well and rises from the bed. Attempts to shuffle away.

"Hey," until Scott interrupts him, grabs his shoulder and turns him gently around - until he has no choice but to look into those ever so green eyes, "it's alright. Stop overthinking it, and consider the other options. Maybe I never bring pyjamas, because I..."

He stares into those eyes for a moment, spellbound, and then sighs. Flicks his own eyes away, for his sanity if nothing else, "...Want to sleep naked."

"Trust you enough to sleep naked," Scott corrects amiably, presses an accepting kiss against his jaw before flopping back down to the bed, "that's not going to be a problem, is it?"

He stares to the side for a long moment, fighting the urge... "We've faced worse, I suppose."

"Thought so," Scott says cheerfully, and kindly ignores his helpless smile - the kind of helpless smile that he hasn't allowed in _years_ \- as he drags him back down.


End file.
